Eulogy
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: "Hei, Hayato...?" Dimana Yamamoto mencari garis batas dan Gokudera hanya bisa melangkah pergi. 8059. Future fic.


Saya berada dalam edisi kesambet 2012. Seriusan. Fic ini murni tercipta dari sebuah konspirasi takdir yang membuat saya (mencoba) membaca KHR dan mengunduh album Lisa Hannigan secara bersamaan dengan emosi yang lagi kacau balau. Hasilnya? My first fic for this fandom, and it's horribly done since I didn't grasp fully on Yama and Goku's characters. Maaf ya, KHR dan 8059 fans. Dan buat yang kenal saya di fandom langganan saya, nggak, saya masih belum ingin meninggalkan TRC. Ini kesambet, serius. Probably my one and only encounter in this fandom... maybe not.

**Warning:** possible OOC, kinda complicated and messy writing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I won't ever try to make mafiosi seems heroic, though, because they're actually not.

* * *

><p><strong>Eulogy<strong>

**by Phoebe Yuu**

* * *

><p>Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin diungkapkan oleh Yamamoto setiap kali ia melihat sesosok tubuh manusia—kadang bukan hanya satu, tapi nyaris puluhan—berserakan di sekitarnya, tapi otaknya yang sering dibilang idiot oleh Gokudera tidak pernah dapat memformulasikan esensi dari pertanyaan yang ingin ia katakan. Ia hanya bisa menatap Gokudera—yang selalu berada di dekat wilayah pertempurannya, selalu dekat, entah disengaja atau tidak—dengan mulut setengah terbuka, siap mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui eksistensinya. Gokudera akan menatapnya lebih lama dari waktu sebelumnya di setiap kesempatan, seakan tahu apa yang hendak ia utarakan dan menunggunya menemukan pertanyaan apa pun itu yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya namun tidak pernah jelas di kepalanya.<p>

Dan ketika ia belum juga menemukan pertanyaannya, mata hijau itu akan meredup dan teralih kembali ke hamparan tubuh yang tergeletak di sekitarnya—hasil karyanya sendiri, mempunyai ciri khas terbakar yang berbeda dengan bekas irisan pada hasil karya Yamamoto.

"Aku akan menghubungi _Jyuudaime_," ujar Gokudera tanpa berbalik—ia tidak pernah berbalik lagi setelah usaha pertamanya, ia hanya akan memberi Yamamoto satu kesempatan setiap kalinya. "Kau hubungi 'tukang sampah'. Dan berikan laporan tertulismu kepadaku sebelum jam 9 supaya bisa kugabung dengan milikku."

Yamamoto mengangguk dan tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. Ia sudah jarang tertawa lepas seperti yang sering ia lakukan di SMP. Gokudera juga sudah jarang meledak marah, walaupun bomnya tetap siap meledak kapan saja. Ia memperhatikan punggung Gokudera menjauh, bahunya tegang seakan ia tengah berusaha menahan napasnya selama berada dalam wilayah pertempuran. Yamamoto tidak beranjak, matanya kembali mengarah pada tubuh-tubuh di sekitarnya.

Ia menutup matanya. Merasakan dunianya yang berubah dari pemukul _baseball_, debu lapangan, dan bau keringat, menjadi pedang katana, percikan air, dan bau darah, dan darah, dan darah. Hidungnya mengendusnya sekarang ini, dunia barunya. Asap yang menyesakkan, bau terbakar, bau air yang kotor oleh anyir darah. Ia merasakan dengan kulitnya. Merasakan _Shigure Kintoki_ berada dalam genggamannya, keringat dan darah melekat menjadi satu di kulit dan pakaiannya. Ia mendengarkan dengan telinganya. Desiran lembut api Vongola dalam dirinya, suara gesekan yang terbawa angin, tapi tidak dengan suara kehidupan.

Ada bau darah, tapi sudah lama tidak ada suara kehidupan di arena pertempurannya.

"Sudah kau hubungi tukang sampahnya?" suara Gokudera kembali masuk ke telinganya, dan Yamamoto secara otomatis menolehkan kepalanya. Suara Gokudera adalah satu-satunya suara yang akan langsung membuat telinganya mencari sumbernya dan membawa kepalanya berputar ke arahnya. Pria Italia itu sudah kembali berada di sekitarnya, tangan memegang ponselnya, pertanda ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya melapor pada Tsuna—Vongola Decimo, atasannya, sahabat karibnya. Yamamoto hanya mengerjap dan memandangnya, membuat sang Badai mengerutkan alisnya. "Takeshi, kau sudah menghubungi tukang sampah?"

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gokudera memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, ekspresi sebalnya makin kentara. "Cepat hubungi. Kalau terlalu lama nanti bau busuknya menyebar."

Yamamoto mengerjap, mulutnya kembali terbuka. "Hei, Hayato...?"

Bola-bola hijau terang spontan terfokus ke matanya, waspada. Gokudera tidak menjawab, tapi jelas memberikan perhatian. Ada kilatan aneh melintas di matanya; campuran antisipasi, perasaan bersalah, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kehilangan. Pria berambut perak itu menunggu selama beberapa saat dengan pandangan mata seperti itu, sebelum memotong apa pun kontak mereka dengan kembali ke ekspresi tak acuh khas Gokudera yang Yamamoto kenal selama bertahun-tahun.

"Cih, ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang menghubungi tukang sampah itu," dan kembali menghilang dari pandangan Yamamoto, meninggalkan pria Jepang itu terpaku dengan pertanyaan di ujung lidahnya.

_Hei Hayato... Sejak kapan tidak ada lagi kehidupan di sekitar kita?_

_Sejak kapan kau bukan lagi Gokudera dan aku bukan lagi Yamamoto?_

Yamamoto mengatupkan mulutnya dan mendesah. Ia menyarungkan _Shigure Kintoki_ dan mengikuti arah menghilangnya Gokudera—keluar dari semua bau kematian yang menyebar di udara.

Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dalam waktu dekat ia akan kembali.

Hujanlah yang selalu membawanya kembali ke medan pertempuran. Tempat yang dengan segera akan berubah menjadi tempat di mana gemeratak tulang dan aliran darah tak menjadi perhatian siapa pun. Tempat yang menjadi pertemuan antara dua fase yang hanya bisa dipersatukan oleh tangan dewa kematian—atau Tuhan, atau dirinya.

"Hei Hayato...?"

Hayato tidak pernah menjawab. Tidak juga Gokudera, dia sudah lama menghilang. Tidak juga Yamamoto, yang juga telah menghilang entah kapan dan dimana di sepanjang perjalanan gelap dunia _mafiosi_.

Menyisakan Takeshi yang hanya bisa bertanya.

_Hei Hayato... sejak kapan tangan kita menginginkan darah?_

_Sejak kapan Shigure Kintoki dan Sistema C.A.I. meminta darah?_

Bau kematian yang menyambut hidungnya membuatnya meninggalkan pertanyaannya di sana, mati bersama banyak tubuh, tapi tukang sampah tidak akan bisa memusnahkannya sebagaimana mereka memberikan mayat-mayat itu ke dalam kandang babi untuk pesta makan malam hewan-hewan tambun tersebut.

Karena kini pertanyaan itu akan terus menghantuinya, menggantikan arwah-arwah mantan lawannya yang gagal menakut-nakuti resolusinya.

Ia benar-benar lupa kapan kebiasaan barunya terbentuk dan kapan kebiasaan lamanya menghilang. Ia lupa kapan terakhir tertawa lepas seperti orang bodoh-sekarang pun kadang ia melakukannya, tapi sudah tak pernah lagi sepolos dulu, kini tak lebih dari sebuah topeng nostalgis bagi Tsuna yang terkadang menginginkan memori masa lalu tetap hadir. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali menggenggam pemukul _baseball_, bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali _Shigure Kintoki_ tidak perlu dibersihkan dari darah yang sangat banyak—terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak bagi kewarasannya sendiri.

Dulu ia dapat dengan mudah mengayunkan pedangnya dengan alasan untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Dulu ia dapat merasakan deru adrenalin dari setiap pertempuran, seringai lebar berbarengan dengan ketakutan dan kepercayaan diri untuk menang dan kemudian kembali ke kehidupan damai. Kini ia tahu bahwa meskipun ada kehidupan damai menantinya setelah misi, hujan—tanpa tahu kapan datangnya, tanpa tahu kemana arahnya—akan membawanya kembali ke tempat yang penuh dengan bau kematian dan darah, melebur di latar yang diciptakan oleh tirai hujan.

Dan badai akan menyapunya pergi tanpa kata—pergi dari kematian orang lain dan pergi dari kewarasannya sendiri.

Selalu badai yang membawanya pergi sementara hujan terus turun dengan konstan di tempat yang sendu.

Badai juga datang ke tempat penuh kematian, tapi ia selalu berlalu pergi setelah tugasnya selesai, sementara hujan akan terus turun dan berdoa bagi siapa pun yang pergi, menemani hingga tanah menjadi terlalu lembek dan akan memeluk tubuh-tubuh itu masuk ke dalam dirinya—atau setidaknya menemani sampai tukang sampah datang dan mengangkut semua mayatnya.

Badai yang selalu membawanya pergi, karena ia tidak pernah suka berlama-lama di suatu tempat, karena badai harus selalu bergerak dan hujan juga sebaiknya mengikutinya karena tanpa hujan takkan pernah terjadi badai.

"Hei Takeshi...?"

Takeshi mengerjap—karena Yamamoto sudah menghilang dan takkan bisa mengerjap lagi—dan menoleh. Hayato—ya, ya, Hayato, karena akhirnya ia sadar kalau Gokudera juga sudah lama menghilang—mematikan rokoknya dan melemparnya ke luar jendela mobil. Di depan mobil mereka berdiri nyaris tiga lusin manusia berpakaian hitam dengan lambang _famiglia_ yang lolos dari memori. Terlalu banyak bendera yang mereka cabik dan mereka salami selama ini.

Hayato meraih kepalanya dan memberinya ciuman singkat—getir, pahit, dan berasa tembakau. Mata hijaunya berkilat seperti caranya berkilat setiap kali mereka akan masuk ke medan pertempuran, setiap kali mereka akan merubahnya menjadi lahan pemakaman yang baru. Antisipasi, rasa bersalah, kesedihan, kemarahan, kehilangan, semuanya tak pernah absen. Tapi kemudian binar mata itu mengeras penuh determinasi, menyapu Takeshi bersamanya.

_Tidak mungkin organisasi mafia bisa bertahan tanpa membunuh seseorang._

_Tidak mungkin badai dapat hadir tanpa ada hujan yang mendahuluinya._

Takeshi tersenyum di sudut bibirnya sebelum memberi Hayato sebuah kecupan singkat di dahinya. Ia melangkah keluar, menarik _Shigure Kintoki_ dari sarungnya, dan membiarkan hujan membawanya kembali ke pertarungan.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where it comes from<em>

_where to go_

_when the rains come_

_when the rain pull me back in the battle_

_where the sea meet the sun_

_where the bones and their rattle_

_they don't mean anything to no one_

_I, I had a swing_

_when my salt was my own_

_I'd my teeth bared for battle_

_till love lost made me dull_

_._

_._

**Fini**

(but maybe not vidi and vici)

* * *

><p><strong>Yuu's Note:<strong>

Sepenggalan yang terakhir itu diambil dari muse cerita ini, yep, lagu dengan judul Teeth milik Lisa Hannigan. Bukan promosi, sih, but try to listen to this song. A very nice song laced with poetry-wise lyric. Buat yang suka puisi, kalau bisa nangkep maksud dari lagu-lagunya Lisa Hannigan, dijamin langsung emosional, karena, ya, penghayatannya tentang kehidupan dan romansa sangat dalam. Try it, really.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf buat para fans KHR dan 8059 karena telah menghadirkan fic yang tidak maksimal macam ini. Kalau lain kali saya tiba-tiba kesambet dan bikin lagi, akan saya pastikan hasilnya lebih dalem-dan lebih bikin pusing. Sekian. Saya mau kabur dulu.

Mau kritik mengenai bagaimana OOC atau tidak relevannya fic ini? Atau mau sekedar memberi komentar pada newbie fandom?

**Review.**


End file.
